Cardfight Vanguard (Another Leader)
by KaisakiTokura
Summary: Cardfight Vanguard (Another Leader)maria toshiki after parent are dead she as alone with her brother but she was playing the vanguard with her friend miwa,misaki and kourin set on season 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy this chapter is short but enjoyed the stories good luck.

Normal pov

At night kai went down to see maria and he saw maria was read the book.

"Maria it time go to bed tomorrow you going to school"kai said

"Where..."maria ask

"Miyaji academy it same to misaki and kourin"kai said

"I see...good night miwa"maria said

"Good night..."miwa said

Maria enter her room and she went bed to laying down and she fell a sleep.

So did you enjoyed the stories so the next chapter is maria going attend miyaji acadamey to meet kourin and misaki. 


	2. Chapter 2-Normal day

**hey guy this chapter is Normal day maria attend the school miyaji academy high school divisone so what happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

**Normal pov**

It was normal day school was start and maria was walking alone toward her is making her little nervous and she enter the school.

"Hey aichi i glad to see you"kourin said

"Me too kourin how your feeling"Aichi said

"feeling great...what about you aichi"kourin ask

"Same to you"Aichi replied

Few moment later teacher came in

"Now pay the attention studen today we have new studen came in"teacher said

They saw pink hair girl with ponytail came toward threw the door and she write the board and kourin was surprices.

"_No way"_Kourin thought

she finish write the board and she give the chalk to teacher

"Hi my name maria toshiki it nice to meet you all"Maria greeted

Few studen say something

"Quite everyone okay toshiki you can seat corner there beside tatsunagi"teacher said

"Okay"maria said

She was walking toward her corner and she passed aichi sendou but aichi looked up to see maria and she finally sat down beside kourin.

~After the school~

Maria was looked her deck and she saw the girl beside her

"Hey you playing a vanguard huh?"Girl said

"Yeah and what do you want"Maria replied

"Because do you want joined the cardfight club but only to defeat the member the club"Girl said

"Sure why not"Maria said

Maria walking toward cardfight club and she knocking the door

"I getted it"Familier male voice said

The door opened she saw naoki and she looked behind naoki she saw aichi,misaki,kourin and shingo but kourin and misaki stood up.

"Maria..."Misaki and kourin said

"Hello misaki tokura and kourin tatsunagi it nice to meet you again"maria greeted

"Do you know her kourin,misaki"Aichi ask

"Yeah i meet her went i was young"Kourin said

"And i meet her on the cardcapital"Misaki said

"What do you want um what your name again"Shingo ask

Sweat drop

"Really you forgot my name nevermind that my name maria toshiki kai sister"maria said

"really Kai it your brother"Shingo expleind

"I didn't know kai have sister"aichi said

"Me too"Naoki replied

"Nevermind that who are you guy"Maria ask

"I'm aichi sendou"

"I'm shingo komoi"

"My name Naoki ishida"

"so shingo what did you ask something"Maria said

"Oh that i said what do you want"Shingo said

"I want joined the cardfight club"maria said

"If you want yo joined us you have defeat the member"Kourin replied

"So i fight shingo"Maria said

"Okay"

They went fighting table and they prepared their deck and starting vanguard

"Are you ready"Shingo said

Maria nodded

"Now stand up,vanguard"

"Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind"Shingo declared

"Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise"Maria declared

"So you using royal palandin jewel knight it same to kourin"Shingo said

"Yeah"

"Nevermind i'll go first draw i ride Stealth Beast, Night Panther,Magatsu Wind move back turn end"Shingo declared

"My turn Draw i ride Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria,Heloise move back and i call Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline,Helosie support my vanguard attack your vanguard"Sango declared

"No guard"

"Twin drive check i got draw trigger power to my vanguard and i draw"maria declared

"I end my turn"

~Time to skip~

"Now is my turn here i go the power of light to never to swallon of darkness to make me to victory i break ride...Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei"Maria declared

"Oh no"Shingo said

"After break ride skill i give 10000 power to my vanguard all my rear-guard to give 5000 power now attack your vanguard"Maria declared

"I Guard"

"Twin drive check i got stand trigger power to my vanguard and i stand Shellie second i got critical trigger both effect to my vanguard"Maria declared

"Oh no i have 5 damage now"Shingo said

"This is the end shingo ashlei attack your vanguard with boost"maria declared

"I don't guard Damage check no trigger"Shingo declared and he said"No way i lost hey that was great fight"

"You too shingo and i looking forward"Maria said

"welcome the cardfight club you part of member now"kourin expleind

"Thank kourin"maria said

"Your welcome"kourin said

"_I can have new friend maybe this school it perfect to me"_maria thought

**So how the stories did you enjoyed i looking forward this stories good luck bye bye love and cheer**


	3. Chapter 3-Kamui vs Maria

**Hey guy this chapter maria going cardcapital and What happen this chapter let find out and Enjoyed.**

**Normal pov**

After the school six member cardfight club and Aichi playing vanguard with Kourin,Shingo was watching battle,Maria and Misaki was sitting chair and Naoki stood up.

"Hey maria let go cardcapital"Naoki said

"Yeah"Maria said

Everyone went outside but They made it and They enter,They saw Kamui,Miwa,Kai,Emi and Mai.

"Welcome the CardCapital"Shin greeted

"Hello shin"Aichi greeted

"Hey Bro what's up"Kamui said

"Hey Kamui i gland to see you again"Aichi said

"Who that girl"Kamui ask

"Huh?...That Maria Toshiki Kai sister"Aichi said

"WHAT!"Kamui yelled

"Hey no yelling this shop!"Misaki yelled

"Sorry it that true"Kamui ask

"Yeah"Maria said

They looked Kai

"What..."Kai ask

"Well i want to battle kai sister"Kamui said

"Me..."Maria ask

"Yeah you maria"Kamui said

"But first how are you guy"Maria ask

"The Great me Kamui Katsuragi"

"I'm Emi Sendou this is my friend Mai Tobita"

"Aichi it your brother"Maria ask

"Yeah your brother is kai right"Emi added

Maria nodded and she looked Miwa and Kai

"Hey miwa i gland to see again"Maria said

"Yeah i know right how school"Miwa said

"It fine"Maria added

"Miwa you know her too"Kamui ask

"Yeah she my studen went i was young"Miwa replied

"Maria are you going battle me"Kamui said

Maria nodded

"Great kai i going battle your sister"Kamui added

"Hmph"

"let start it"Kamui said

"Right.."Maria added

They went table fight and they prepared their deck and starting vanguard

"Stand up,vanguard"

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn"Kamui declared

"Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise"Maria declared

"Royal palandin jewel knight it same to kourin"Kamui ask

"Yeah what wrong with my deck"Maria said

"It nothing after all i'll go first draw i ride Beast Deity, Blank Marsh, Riot Horn Move Turn end"Kamui declared

"Draw i ride Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria, Heloise move,Heloise support my vanguard Attack"Maria declared

"I Don't guard"Kamui declared

"Twin drive check First No trigger Second I Got Critical trigger All effect to my vanguard"Maria declared

"Damage check first no trigger second no trigger"Kamui declared

"I end my turn"Maria declared

"Now It my turn stand and draw i ride Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos,i call Beast Deity, Golden Anglet and then Golden anglet attack your vanguard"Kamui declared

"I don't guard"Maria declared

"Twin drive check i got draw power to Golden anglet and draw second i got critical trigger both effect to my vanguard"Kamui declared

"Damage check No trigger second no trigger"Maria declared

"Hatred Chaos attack your vanguard with boost"Kamui declared

"No guard"Maria declared

"Turn end"Kamui declared

"Three to two Damage"Misaki said

"Yeah"

~Time skip~

They teid up Five to Five damage.

"Stand and draw here i go kamui the power of light to never to swallon of darkness to make me to victory i break ride...Pure Heart Jewel Knight,Ashlei"Maria declared

"Huh? this is bad i can't win this game"Kamui said

"After break ride skill Ashlei gain 15000 all my rear-guard to give 10000 and then Limit Break counter blast Salome gain 6000 And my vanguard gain 34000 total 49000 power"Maria declared

"Oh no..."Kamui said

"Salome attack your vangaurd"Maria declared

"I guard"Kamui declared

"Now my vangaurd attack your vanguard"Maria declared

"I Don't guard"Kamui declared

"Twin drive check First no trigger second i got heal trigger power to my vangaurd and recover one damage"Maria declared

"Damage check first no way i lost"Kamui said

"You lost kai sister"Misaki said

"Hey that was great fight"Kamui said

"Yeah you too i sure you will become stronger right now"Maria said

"Right now i going defeat you next time maria"Kamui said

"Yeah you own then"Maria said.

**Hey i going the stories i looking forward this stories and bye bye love and cheer.**


	4. Chapter 4-Meet Takuto

**Hey guy sorry too long for not update because i need to take care something nevermind that okay this chapter to meet Takuto and what will hapen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

**Normal pov**

After the shool Maria was standing to waitting everyone.

"_I won't there where other"_Maria thought

She heard familier was aichi called her with Kourin,Naoki,Shingo and Misaki

"Guy where you been"Maria ask

"I need take care something oh yeah kourin told us to meet takuto are caming with us"Aichi said

"Sure"Maria said

"Great make all of us"Aichi said

"Come on guy let go we don't have to late to meet takuto"Kourin said

"Yeah"

* * *

They made it Tatsunagi Corporation.

"So this is a tatsunagi corporation right"Maria ask

"Yeah"

They heard familier voice it was Ren and other called them.

"Ren i gland to see you again"Aichi greeted

"Me too Aichi and who that girl"Ren said

"I'm Maria Toshiki Kai sister"Maria said

"So you Kai sister hi I'm Ren Suzugamori and this is Asaka Narumi"

"And I'm Suiko Tatsunagi this is Tetsu Shinjou"

"So Takuto invite you"Aichi ask

"Yep"

"I see"Aichi said

"I gland to come here"Familier male voice

They Turned heard,they saw Takuto.

"Takuto i gland to see you again"Aichi said

"Me too and who that girl"Takuto said

"i'm Maria Toshiki Kai Sister it nice to meet you"Maria greeted

"It Nice to meet you too I'm Takuto Tatsunagi"Takuto greeted

"Hey Ren i thought Leon to come here"Aichi ask

"Yeah i'm sure he will come"Ren said

"Sorry for late"Familier male voice

They turned head and they saw Leon

"Leon!"They yelled

"Sendou i gland to see"Leon greeted

"Me too Leon"Aichi said

"Who that girl"Leon ask

"That Maria Toshiki Kai sister"Aichi said

"It nice to meet you Maria i'm Leon Souryu"Leon greeted

"It Nice to meet you too Leon"Mari greeted

"Okay make all of us come in"Takuto said

Everyone enter the tatsunagi corporation and they sat down.

"Great so what going do now takuto"Maria ask

"Well i need you to ask Maria"Takuto said

"Okay"

Maria Stood up and they walking on hallway

~Time to skip~

Everyone going back home and Maria went home and she enter.

"Hey Kai"Maria greeted

"Hello Maria where you been"Kai ask

"I went to Tatsungi corporation to meet Takuto and other"Maria said

"I see okay dinner ready"Kai said

"Okay"

~After the Dinner~

Maria Went into room and she laying down her bed and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5-Reverse

**Hey guy sorry for skip episode of battle of 'reverse'Naoki because i still don't know about that story nevermind that this story Reverse it Battle Kai and'Reverse'Takuto and what will happen this chapter let's find out and enjoy and It was same to my wattpad.**

* * *

**Normal pov.**

Kai was walking he was thinking about what happen to Naoki and Card dissepered and he made it and he went inside the elevetor was open and he enter the elevetor and made it fifth floor,he saw two maid with suiko.

"Kai toshiki i gland to see you again Takuto room this way"Suiko said

Kai followed Suiko and he enter Takuto room and he saw Takuto.

"You're not going to ask about it? this uniform i like it"Suiko said

"Hmph"

"Oh hello Kai and welcome"Takuto greeted

Kai stared at him for a moment.

"It something wrong?"Takuto ask

"It nothing"Kai replied

"Anyway why you here"Takuto said

"It there something to ask you"Kai told

"Please take your time"Suiko said and she left

They went room and Kai expleinded everything what happen.

"You know what happen to Naoki and his card are dissepered i'll tell you the void is back there new power is link joker"Takuto expleinded

"Link joker that void new power"Kai said

Takuto nodded and he Expleinded everything and Kai was shock and Kai turned start to walk.

"Where you going?"Takuto ask

"I have to tell Maria and other"Kai said"_If Aichi was reverse what will happen to him_"He thought himself.

"Wait for second i not to finish to talk yet"Takuto said

"Takuto...?"Kai ask

"You will become my first reversed fighter"Reverse Takuto said

Red mark appered on his forehead and he laught.

"I need to strongest cardfighter to reverse"Reverse Takuto said,Screen appered "For example for Aichi Sendou,Ren Suzugamori or you Kai Toshiki and your sister Maria Toshiki, Kai you will join us to reverse"

"You've been reverse too"Kai said

"I.."Takuto said

There knocking on the glassed it was real Takuto he was trapped inside there,Kai shock

"So annoying. Please disappear"Reverse Takuto said snapped the fingure and glassed was breaked and went back to normal but the real Takuto was disappear.

"Your not regulard reverse?"Kai ask

"I was helping the void and the world will take over by link joker"Reverse Takuto said

"I won't let that happen"Kai said he took out his deck

"YOu wan't to fight me fine to me"Reverse Takuto said he took out his deck

"Stand up,Vanguard"

~Time skip~

* * *

At Cardcapital. Maria was outside and she looked up the cloud dark.

"_What a weird feeling"_Maria thought

Misaki came out and Maria turned head,she saw Misaki who was standing.

"Misaki what are you doing?"Maria ask

"Well you better go inside because it going to be rain"Misaki said

"Yeah i know"Maria replied

"Oh yeah i remember something Kamui want battle you"Misaki said

"I see"

They went inside the cardcapital.

* * *

Kai was Reversed already and Takuto enter.

"I have mission to you going take care Fukuwara highschool or maybe try Reverse Aichi Sendou or Maria Toshiki."Reverse Takuto said

Kai Nodded and He went outside the Building.

* * *

At Cardcapital,Maria have bad feeling.

"It something wrong?"Misaki ask

"It was Nothing."Maria said she stood up

"I see"

"Hey do you see Aichi"Maria said

"No he did came here"Misaki said

"I think Aichi went home already"Maria said and She left

Maria was walking alone but she bump something.

"Hey are you okay i'm sorry bump you"Maria said

"It okay"Familier male voice said

"That voice it sound"Maria said

Maria Looked up she saw Aichi.

"Aichi what are you doing here?"Maria ask

"Well i was heading the cardcapital"Aichi said

"I see"

"Oh yeah i have gift for you"Aichi said he was searching his pocket and he took out the small box with ribbon.

"What is that?"Maria ask

"It your present i hope so accept this"Aichi said

Maria took the present and she open the present and she saw the necklace with red heart gemstone.

"It so beautifull Aichi,Thank you"Maria said and She hug Aichi

"Y-your welcome"Aichi Said,blushing

Maria was big suprised and she let Aichi go,she was blushing.

"Here let me help you"Aichi said

Aichi put around necklace on Maria neck and Maria looked her necklace.

"You look beautifull"Aichi said"But you promise you never take off"

Maria blushing what Aichi said.

"i will and Thank Aichi i better go now"Maria said

"Okay"Aichi replied

Maria start to walking and she made it her home and she enter,she saw Miwa expect Kai.

"Hey Miwa where Kai"Maria said

"Oh he not came here"Miwa said

"I see"

"Hey your blushing somebuddy who falling love"Miwa teasing

"No i don't it just a make up"Maria said,blushing

"No it not a make up you have falling love by who"Miwa teasing

"Um..."Maria said

"Hey how you get that necklace it Aichi give you"Miwa teasing

"No I just buy this"Maria replied

"Oh really i know you was feeling love to Aichi i'm right"Miwa said

"No it not true"Maria said"Okay that enought i better go to sleep"

"Oh okay Good night Maria"Miwa said

"Good night Miwa"Maria said

Maria went here room and she laying down and she fell asleep.

**Hey guy it me again how story it so sweet right nevermind that what will happen next chapter let find out soon and bye bye love and cheer.**


	6. Chapter 6-The Reverse Battle begin

**Sorry guy too so long because i got many too do okay this chapter is 'Reverse' Kai vs Aichi who will win and Maria was thinking and i just change plot about Kourin,Suiko and Rekka they not will become Reverse nevermind what will happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.**

**Normal pov.**

Kai finish the Reverse the Fukuwara. He saw the car and he get on.

"Do you finish your mission?"Women ask

"Not yet i need to Reverse Aichi"Kai said

* * *

Ren and Suiko outside the building and they saw the Reversed Fighter and they look up,they saw the black ring as well.

"What is that?"Suiko ask

"I don't know but we need finish this"Ren said while took out his deck

Suiko took her deck as well

"Yeah"

"Let do it"Ren said

Suiko nodded

"Stand up The Vanguard"

* * *

Meanwhile Kai's car arrived to park. He suprices saw the Familier standing there to waiting for hin and then car stopped and he got off the car.

"It finally meet you again, Aichi"Kai said

"Yeah Kai. Where you been your sister was worried about you"Aichi said

No response form Kai

"Tell me Kai. What going on?."Aichi ask

"You have to fight i tell you everything"Kai said. he took out his deck

Aichi narrowed his eye

"Fine."Aichi said. He took out his deck

Red fightting table appered. they prepared their deck and starting vanguard.

"Stand up,Vanguard"

"Stand up The Vanguard"

~Time skip~

* * *

At cardcapital. Maria was battle Kamui but Kamui lost.

"No way i lost again. Hey that was great fight"Kamui said

"Thank..."Maria replied

Maria was worried about her Brother and Aichi. She looked her necklace. Misaki noticed her and She went beside Maria.

"Hey are you okay?"Misaki ask

"I'm okay..."Maria replied

"Are you sure?"Misaki ask

Maria nodded

"Okay."

Maria sat down and she looked her deck.

* * *

At park where Aichi and Kai fight as well. They teid up Five-Five damage.

"I Stand and Draw. Beast of war arriving from another world, seal the power of their entire army! Break Ride! Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon!."Kai declared

~Time skip~(Sorry for that i'm to lazy to write)

"Krypton attack your vanguard"Kai declared

"I guard"

"Now Infinite Zero Dragon attack your vanguard"Kai declared

"Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine! Quintet Wall"Aichi declared

Five unit appered in the Guardian Circle. Two unit with a 10000 shield, Two unit with a 4000 shield and one unit with a 0 shield.

"I checking the Drive trigger...Second check... a Heal Trigger i give power to my vanguard and i recover one damage."Kai declared

"No way."Aichi said

Kai noticed him.

"Not yet i'm still have Damage trigger...First check, No trigger."Aichi declared

"Well Aichi. It over."Kai said

Aichi shock. he fell last damage into Damage zone the Fight it over.

"I lost..."Aichi said

"_I'm sorry everyone._"Aichi thought

Aichi screamed as he starting engulfed in the dark aura to him.

"One who trew away everything and one who carry burden of everything. That what separates us. I obsessed with you. But that over too. As you become Reversed..."'Kai said

Kai turned to walking away. He get on the car.

"I...i won't let my friend turned enemy. I will bring you back like a promised!"Aichi said before he faithed

* * *

At Tatsunagi coporatione. Takuto was watching on screen.

"Well...well Aichi sendou i suprices begin of the Reverse and no one stop this prosses...no one to stop me. The forted be fall, Lost shadow with us and you can rest. Why you wested energy it allway same we have another Reverse cardfighter. Then Two left who going to help me."Reverse Takuto said. He laught menacingly

* * *

At park. Aichi stood up he was completely Reverse. Emi came the park as well and She saw Aichi was standing on corner.

"There you are, Aichi. I been looking for you everywhere. Come on Mom getting worried."Emi said

No responed form Aichi.

"Aichi...?"Emi ask

Aichi opened his now black eye.

"Are you strong."Aichi said

Emi narrowed her eye a little.

"Okay but no time fight."Emi said

"I have fight you."Aichi said. He took out his deck

"Okay. Fine"Emi said. she took out her deck

Emi noticed him. She saw Dark aura surronded Aichi deck. they prepared their deck and starting vanguard.

"Stand up, Vanguard"

* * *

At CardCapital. Maria was outside. She looked up the cloud getting dark and Misaki came out with Kourin.

"Are you okay?."Misaki ask

"I'm okay."Maria replied

"Come on. We have get inside it getting dark."Kourin said

"Maybe you right. I think getting rain."Maria said

"Oh yeah i remember something. Kamui want battle you again."Misaki said

Maria sweat drop.

"Really...Again"Maria said

Misaki nodded

"I see. Okay Let inside."Maria said

They went inside and Kamui battle Maria once more.

"Weird. Aichi didn't came here."Misaki said

"Yeah. And he didn't attend school today."Kourin said

"I wonder where Aichi go."Naoki said

"I'm worried about him."Shingo said

"Yeah."

* * *

At park. Where Emi was battle her brother but Emi have Five Damage and Aichi have Four Damage.

"I stand and draw. The knight brought in by the power of reverse reveal yourself and destroy my foes I crossride..."Aichi declared, Red mark appered under his eye.

Emi shock.

"Liberator of Darkness,Gancelot 'Reverse'."Aichi declared

"What unit is that?."Emi ask

"That Reversed Unit..."Aichi said

"No way even the Unit."Emi said

~Time skip~

Emi screamed. She fell a last Damage into Damage Zone. She starting engulfed in the dark aura to her.

_"Aichi...Why"Emi _thought before she fainthed

Aichi turned head as he saw Kai came as well.

"Kai..What are you doing here?."Aichi ask

"Takuto want to meet you."Kai said

"Okay..."

They get on the car and they leaving Emi became Reverse.

~Next day~

Ren yawing because he cardfight the whole night.

"This is Miyaji Academy."Tetsu said

"Why we here?."Asaka ask

"Because i need to talk Aichi."Ren said

"Huh?"Voice said

Ren turned head to the voice.

"Ren and everyone why you doing here?."Maria ask

"Well... i want to talk your leader."Ren said

"You mean, Aichi."Maria said

Ren nodded.

"Sorry he didn't attend school yesterday i don't know why...wait a minute, Suiko. Rekka and Kourin was looking for you."Maria said

"Oh...uh"Suiko replied

"There you are, Suiko."voice said

Rekka and Kourin appered beside Maria.

"Where you been. You didn't came home last night."Kourin said

"And Don't forget your idol work."Rekka added

"Yeah...Well you see-"Suiko cut.

Because they heard calling. It was Aichi calling them.

"What are you guy doing here?."Aichi ask

"Oh Hi Aichi. It nice to see you again."Maria greeted

Ren noticed Aichi. He narrowed his eye and the school bell rang.

"We better go now. We'll be late."Kourin said

"Kourin right. Come on let's go."Aichi said

"But Ren want talk you."Maria said

"It okay, Maria. I guess I had wrong idea."Ren replied

"Okay...Well let go."Maria said

They ran into school.

"_I think Aichi been Reverse by who..._"Ren thought.

"What happen to you Aichi?."Kourin ask

"Yeah you didn't attend the school yesterday."Maria added

"I'm sorry. i got lot to do."Aichi replied

"It okay. Come on let go."Maria said, She ran in.

"_Be careful, Maria."_

At the end of the story. i hope so you like it and don't forget the review bye bye love and cheer

**Me:What happen to you, Ren?.**

**Ren:Well i battle the Reversed Fighter last night.**

**Me:Really.**

**Ren:Yeah.**

**Me:I see.**

**Asaka:Author can you tell us do you know where Kai is it?.**

**Suiko:And i feeling weird about Aichi.**

**Me:That *wispering* They been Reverse.**

**Asaka:What do you say.**

**Me:Nothing**

**Ren:Hey Author can we end now.**

**Me:Sure.**

**Everyone:Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7-Camping trip

Hey guy sorry for not updating because i'm being busy my school sorry about that. nevermind that i skip about koutei and kai even leon soryou facing the reversed fight so i write the camping trip sorry i hope you like the story and enjoyed.

Normal pov

all student out of bus and Kourin got fresh air and Misaki with Shingo and Naoki with Maria

"Hah? we finally made it."Naoki said

"Wow look all the place it huge."Maria said

"Welcome to our school traditional camping trip everyone change to p.e and Get away frpm the hustle and bustle of the city."the student council president said

After they change. everyone went outside and Maria open map.

"okay we have to follow this map but it all of the instructions are written in english."Maria said

"so that how it "global"Shingo said

"You think?."Naoki ask

"Now...Um..this first point is."Maria said

"But first where Aichi?."Misaki ask

the student council president are watching them.

"It look like they're having trouble from the people who playing vanguard,our school tradition of global orienteering will be very difficult and if they late for dinner in time will laughtstocks in front of the entire student and the reputation of the cardfight club will plummet."the student council president said

"i can wait."

they walk away and then Aichi approaches.

"Oh?. Aichi where you been?."Maria ask

"You are late."Naoki said

"Sorry i was still inside for long time."Aichi said

"It okay. that Make all of us. All right let's go."Maria said

"Yeah."

they start to walk and they finally made it as Maria was suprices even Shingo.

"Look all the sky and the land it so beautifull"Maria said

"I never see this place before."Shingo said

"Me either"Maria replied

Akari,Misaki and Kourin was sitting on rock and Aichi was staring at Maria. after awhile,they start to walk and Maria open map (again).

"the next checkpiont is a lake"Maria said

"Yeah Maria right. come on let's go."Misaki said

"Yeah."

Aichi still staring at Maria as Kourin noticed to him. They made it the lake as they came view the lake.

"A lake."

"It's Huge."

"It so big."

"It's Picturesque."

Kourin went beside Misaki.

"It look like nice,right Misaki."Kourin ask

'yeah."

Akari say something.

"Say,this could be lake the one with legendary tree."Akari said

"legendary tree?..."Misaki ask

"what that?."Kourin ask too

"it passed down to each generation at miyaji acadamy. During the second night of the camping, during the campfire and if two people share their feeling for each other under a large tree next to the lake, both of you don't know."Akari said

"It my first time to heard."Misaki said

"Yeah."

Aichi heard everything and he staring at Maria.

"_legendary tree...together forver...two people"_Aichi thought.

After getting stamp and Maria looked her map.

"The nextpoint is a cave."Maria said

"Okay let's go."Shingo said

"Yeah."

After few minute. They made it a cave and they went inside.

"It so beautifull."Maria said

"I could not bring the camera."Shingo said

"Hey Maria where the checkpoint?."Naoki ask

""Um...the checkpoint is well i guess deeper inside"Maria said

Aichi walking toward to her.

"Maria. Um..."Aichi said

"Hey Maria we found the checkpoint."Naoki said

"Hurry stamp already."Shingo said

"Oh...Yeah."Maria said, She ran toward to them and oblivious to Aichi want to talk.

Aichi walk outside noticed him and she followed him outside.

"Aichi want wrong are you sick?."Kourin ask

"No. I'm fine."Aichi replied

"I see."

"Make all of them."Maria said

Aichi turned his head to Maria.

"Come on guy the sun setting down."Misaki said

"Yeah."

they immediately ran,they almost back to the lodge and Kourin walk toward to teacher

"We're back! please put final seal here."Kourin said

"you did group is the first to finish."

"first."

the other group arrived behind them.

"Shoot! another group beat us to it."boy said

"Hey, it a cardfight club."

"i don't believe it."

"they're good."

few student said.

"we first."Maria said

"thank to you."Aichi said

"your welcome i alway to that by the way i wonder leon what are doing"Maria said

"Good to you Maria."Misaki replied

"T-thank you guy."Maria said

~After watch the cardfight champion~

"the winner is Ren Suzugamori."

"that was great fight Ren."Leon said

"It was nothing."Ren said

Everyone watch tournement.

"Well Ren win again."Maria said

"Huh?. Where Aichi?."Kourin ask

"Oh. He went the room."Naoki said

"I see."

Everyone went to room as Maria inside the room with Misaki, Akari and Kourin. Naoki inside the room with Shingo as Aichi inside the room with Maki.

"Hey Maria let's go."Misaki said

"Where?."Maria ask

"The hallway. we can walk for moment."Kourin said

"Okay."

They left as they leave Akari alone. Aichi was walking alone as he saw Maria was walking with Misaki and Kourin.

"Maria."Aichi called

"Oh. Aichi where you been?."Maria ask

"Yeah. you missed the tournement after all."Misaki said

"I was insdie the room to rest."Aichi said before he walking away.

They noticed to Aichi.

"What a matter with him?."Misaki ask

"Donno."Kourin said

Maria was thinking about Aichi as they went back to her room to rest.

"Well i think we better enought now."Misaki said

"Yeah."

"Well good night, Maria."Misaki said before she fell asleep.

"Good night, Misaki."Maria said

Maria close her eye but she open her eye to looked outside.

"_I wonder what Kai doing even Aichi._"Maria thought herself.

* * *

Another room. Aichi was laying his bed as Maki came.

"Are you okay, Aichi?."Maki ask

"I'm Okay."Aichi replied before he fell asleep

Maki back her where came form. she looked back to Aichi. she noticed to Aichi before she back the office.

Sorry for not updating i'm really busy my school and i hope so you like it this story.

**I enter Naoki room.**

**Naoki:Hey Author what's up.**

**Me:Do you see Aichi around here i been looking fo everywhere.**

**Shingo:He inside the room with Maki.**

**Me:I see.**

**Naoki:What do you with him.**

**Me:I just want to talk him after all. i having bad feeling about this.**

**Naoki and Shingo looked each other.**

**Shingo:Well we still don't know what wrong Aichi.**

**Naoki:Yeah.**

**Me:Nevermind that i'm sure he fine. i was worried about him.**

**Shingo:Me too.**

**Naoki:Nevermind Hey Author can we end now.**

**Me:Sure.**

**Everyone:Thank you for Reading. Bye bye love and cheer.**


	8. Chapter 8-Under the Starry Sky

Hey guy this is my new chapter. It getting romatice but a little if Maria find out about Aichi it been Reverse and what will happen this chapter let find out and enjoyed.

Normal pov.

Both student council president and vice-president are tierd from cardfight for whole night

"what's with the eye bag?."Maki ask

"we were on stand by for the whole night."Suwabe said

"Sorry,maki...please take care of the greeting for me."Naitou replied,passing the mic to maki

"okay"

maki hesitated but did the greeting

"good morning everyone."Maki greeted

"Good morning."Student greeted

"Did you got nice sleep well ast night, For then second day of the school camping, we will be having an open-fire cook-out."Maki said

Everyone change clothes and got ready to cook.

"weird Aichi not here yet,i wonder what wrong with him?."Maria ask

"Oh he said,he need to rest for moment."Naoki replied

"I see...okay we going cook right now me and Kourin we going make sushi and then Naoki,Shingo you guy going make soup and last Akari and Misaki make rice ball."Maria said

"Yeah."

They start to cooked but Maria got very diffucult to cook the fish as Kourin help her.

~few minute later~

After the cooked as everyone sat down the bench.

"Thank you for the food."They said

Everyone eated the food as Everyone noticed the fish and they turned to Maria.

"Maria i think the fish was burning up."Misaki said

"Yeah."

Maria got little blushing because she failed the cook. Kourin give little smile.

"Maria i think you have to learn to cook and you need finish your skill."Kourin said

"Yeah. i allway failed to cook as my brother help me to cook but i'm still failed."Maria said. her hand put her face.

They just smile at Maria as they back to eated. After the eated the sky was night now and they turn campfire and Aichi was walking toward to Maria.

"Oh Aichi i gland to see you again. How your feeling."Maria said

"I'm fine now but i want to talk you."Aichi said

"What is it?."Maria ask

"You have to follow me. come on."Aichi said before he start to walk.

"Okay. Huh wait."Maria called

They start walking as Maria was thinking about Aichi

~Time skip anout Naoki and Shingo~

Misaki came with Kourin and Akari.

"Hey do you see Aichi and Maria. i been looking for everywhere."Misaki said

"Oh they right over there."Naoki said. he pointing the forest.

"I see. Thank Naoki."Misaki said

"Your welcome."Naoki said

"That direction...The legendary tree."Akari said

"Huh?."

"I have to get move on."Akari said, Ranning toward the direction.

"Akari?."

"Come on, Let's go Misaki, Kourin! I can't miss legendary moment

Misaki and Kourin blinking.

"The...Legendary moment...W-what up, Akari."Misaki ran off.

Kourin follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Maria was walking.

"Where we going?."Maria ask

"You have follow me."Aichi replied

Maria still thinking about Aichi as she stop as Aichi noticed to Maria.

"_Maria?."_Aichi thought.

"Aichi looked the sky."Maria said before she look up.

Aichi look up as they saw beautifull star.

"I alway watch those star went i was young."Maria said

"Really?."

"Yeah."

The shooting star appered the sky.

"The shooting star. Aichi make a wish."Maria said

Maria finish make the wish as shooting star appered again.

"Now it your turn, Aichi."Maria said

"_I wish Maria stay with me._"Aichi thought

They start to walking as they arrived at the tree.

"We here."Aichi said

"Aichi. What is this place i never see place before?."Maria ask

"That tree."Aichi wispering

Maria saw Aichi was standing beside the tree. She notice to Aichi.

* * *

Meanwhile. Akari, Misaki and Kourin are watching.

"Those two are share the feeling."Akari said

"I'm not sure. Aichi alway help Maria after all."Kourin said

"Yeah but i don't think it good idea."Misaki said

"Come on, just watch what happen those two."Akari replied

They back to watch.

* * *

Maria still watching Aichi as Aichi walk toward her.

"Maria i want to tell you something."Aichi said

"What is it?."Maria ask

"Can I...Fight with Me."Aichi said

"_Maybe Aichi try to tell me to go here to fight._"Maria thought.

"Sure."

* * *

As they saw Aichi and Maria ready to Cardfight.

"What, it was for a fight? Why people like cardfight. Maybe we can back, let's go Misaki, Kourin."Akari said

"Wait, Stay here and Watch."Misaki said

"Yeah."

* * *

Back the legendary tree. They got their deck already.

"_Maria... Once the fight it over... You wil be mine."_Aichi thought.

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise."

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter."

"I'll go first Draw. I ride Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline. Heloise move. Turn end."Maria declared

"Draw. I ride Little Liberator, Marron. Cheer up move as Cheer up Trumpeter support and Marron Attack."Aichi declared

The fight continued with Aichi taking two damage.

"Stand up, My Avatar. I ride Blaster Blade, Liberator and Then i call."Aichi declared

"_Aichi...He feel much more powerful than usual._"Kourin Thought.

"I ride Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda. Then i called Jewel Knight, Prizmy and Prismy attack"Maria declared

"Guard."

"Tilda. Drive check."Maria declared

"Damage check. Draw trigger."Aichi declared

"Sybill"

"Guard."

* * *

Misaki, Kourin and Akari are watching

"Hey... How's it going right now?."Akari ask

"Aichi have Three damage as Maria have Four damage. I feeling weird about Aichi, he really stronger than before."Misaki said

Kourin noticed to Aichi.

* * *

Back the where Maria and Aichi as Maria draw her card.

"the power of light to never to swallon of darkness to make me to victory I break ride, Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei."Maria Declared

~Time skip~

Maria have Five damage and Aichi have Four damage. as Kourin getting worried about what happen. Aichi draw the card.

_"It finally came. Maria thank you for all my happy memories as we can but the fun will over within this card... Now on you will be mine."Aichi _thought, Red mark appered under his eye.

Maria shock.

_"Wha-what's that."_Maria thought

* * *

Kourin, Misaki and Akari saw the Red mark under Aichi eye.

"What's that?."Akari ask

"This is look bad."Misaki said

"_I wonder what wrong for Aichi. please Maria be carefull_"Kourin said

* * *

_"I wonder what kind is that?."_Maria thought.

"The Knight Brought In By The Power Of Reverse Reveal Yourself and Destroy My Foes."Aichi declared

"_I can survive!"_Maria thought

~Time skip~

Maria try to catch with Misaki and Kourin but Maki block them.

"Sorry this is not for you. Sendou Aichi need to rest for moment.. go back your room."Maki said

"I just i want talk him. okay we going back."Maria said before she left

As they back the room. Maria fell asleep as Misaki and Kourin are noticed her at end up they fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating i hope so you like this stories i'm looking forward this stories.

**I was walking alone on hallway.**

**Me:*Sighed* How long i been walking.**

**I saw Naoki was walking too.**

**Naoki:Hey Author why you doing here?.**

**Me:I just walking aroung and then i'm going my room.**

**Naoki:I see**

**Me:Naoki i saw Aichi was ranning around on forest. i wonder why.**

**Naoki:Yeah Kourin told us about him.**

**Me:Weird.**

**Naoki:Okay Author can we end now.**

**"Me:Sure**

**Everyone:Thank you for reading. bye bye love and cheer**


	9. Chapter 9-Ranaway Mermaid Emi

Hey guy sorry for not updating i'm too busy from my school but no school today and the i'm sorry for skip battle gouki and Nagisa it kinda i really don't know about that stories nevermind this is my new chapter title ranaway mermaid Emi and enjoyed the stories.

Normal pov.

"Where are you!."Kamui shouted

Kamui was ranning around to search Rekka and Mai.

"Rekka... You here...come on...Rekka."Kamui said, he search everywhere.

"Where Emi take form."Kamui added

Kamui heard voice. It was Reiji and Eiji who called him.

"No luck we can find everywhere."Reiji said

"Are bad, yo"Eiji said

Kamui start ran as Reiji and Eiji followed him.

"Look like figurad where Emi hide from."Reiji said

"We have to belive we better find that, yo."Eiji said

"Rekka, Mai where caming."Kamui shouted

They stop to ran as Reiji and Eiji are panted. Kamui ran another directone.

"Wait."

"I know Emi will never Rekka and Mai like that."Reiji said

"Please don't be panick they well be okay."Eiji said

"You idiot. You saw what happen to Gouki and Nagisa they acted while Reverse. Emi took Rekka and Mai. We have to find those girl before Emi going Reverse Rekka and Mai."Kamui said

Reiji and Eiji looked each other as Kamui start to ran.

"Your not get away. huh to rescue."Kamui shouted

* * *

At Gym. Rekka start to woke up and she find out herself.

"Where are we?."Rekka said

Mai start to woke up.

"Hey Mai."Rekka said

"Um...Rekka."Mai said

"Your wake."Rekka said

"Um...this is a cage."Mai said, she looked up.

"What going on?."

~_Flash back~_

_"Hey i'm came here to rescue you guy."Emi said_

_"Emi you here."Both girl said_

_"Shhh... don't talk so loud."Emi said_

_"Thank you. caming with us."Rekka said thanksfull_

_Rekka and Mai are teid up as boy carry them._

_"Hurry up, already."Emi said_

_"No, Rekka."Kamui called_

_Emi followed the boy as door close._

_~Flashback end~_

"What a mess i thought Emi going rescue as now where we are."Rekka said

"Rise and shine, sweet."Voice said

They turned the voice. As the saw Emi was standing.

"Emi."

"Please let's us out of here."Rekka said

"How do you, do that?."Mai asked

"Not a change. because you faithed to my trap."Emi said

"What do you mean?."Rekka asked

"It no time to hurt your friend, Stop it."Mai said

"Hmph."

the door swung and other are standing there.

"you got here surprisingly you ditch your friend after do you miss me your girldfriend."emi said

"G-g-g-g-girlfriend."kamui said,blushing madly

"Kamui,get a grip."reiji said

"Snap out of it yo."eiji said

"Ninja master neo is dealing nagisa huh?...i mean we talk about later hey rekka."kamui said

"Yes.."rekka ask

"She been reverse don't trust her."kamui yelled

both girl gasped

"Emi...was reverse really."rekka said

"Emi sendou let rekka and mai go."kamui shout

"If you want to free them you have to defeat me."emi said

"That was i waitting for."Kamui said

"Kamui you have to win to free emi by reverse."rekka replied

Reiji went closer to eiji.

"Eiji...this could be our change to rescue those two."reiji said

"Great idea yo."eiji said

Emi smirked and she clicked her finger and the few boy came into the room

"Who are you?."kamui ask

"We are..."

"To proteced lady emi name is..."

"Emi corp..."

"emi corps..."kamui ask

"I'll let you take care of them."emi said

kamui realized what they up to.

"Reiji,eiji run."kamui shout

the boy carries reiji and eiji up.

"Hey put them down."kamui yelled

"Don't worry about us."reiji said

"will take care of us."eiji said

They went outside.

"I'm couting on you."kamui said,he took out his deck

Emi smirked and took out the deck,red fight table appered

"Stand up my vanguard."they yelled

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn "Kamui declared

"PR ISM-Smile, Coro."Emi declared

~Outside went reiji and eiji fight~

"Stand up my vanguard Beast Deity,Riot Horn. "

~Inside miyaji academy middle school~

"I'll go first draw I ride Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer,Riot Horn move _so wait girl i will win._"kamui declared ang he thought

"Draw here go kamui super cute emi my love ride...PR ISM-Romance, Mercure."Emi declared

"Sorry do you say super cute emi my love ride...hey i thought you going say super love ride."kamui said

"Super what ride what kind of move is that sound lame i know."emi said

"Great idea if you join us reverse you super love ride."Emi added

"No buddy say that."kamui said and heard outside

"Here i go super love ride."

"For emi super love ride."

"what the deal with these guy.'reiji said

"you kinding yo."eiji ask

(Time to skip sorry i'm so lazy to write)

Kamui was imagined reiji and eiji are chasing

"Huh...too many day dream."kamui said he shook it off

"Kamui..."heard the femilier voice

kamui turned heard he saw reiji and eiji was standing behind.

"OH...eiji,reiji did you win."kamui ask

Reiji and eiji was smiling but they suddely collapse.

"Wait get up."kamui said

"It done,emi."

The boy came again but they still reverse.

"Good job you guy."Emi said

"Your welcome."

Reiji and Eiji was surronded in dark aura and they stood up

"Wait...don't tell me you guy."Kamui ask

"were the emi corp."Reiji and boy said

"yeah a faced yo."Eiji said

"No not them."Kamui said

Emi laught menacingly

"I think you lost you pal after all."Emi said

"Not cool."Kamui

"Your only left went i win nobody going stop me oh not really present school anyway i suppose went i get bored i going reverse those two but i'm grabberd way they are."Emi said

Both girl are gasped

"i only need hostage only need is Maria Toshiki will undoubtedty come over."emi said

"Wait don't tell me you try reverse them."rekka ask

"What that you try to reverse middle school enought to you."Kamui said

Kamui imagened Maria was ben Reverse. as Emi smirked

"Of course not. this is my beging my plan."Emi said

"After i take over the middle school i'm going, high school, hitsue high, town, country and the planet. Emi crop will joind to me everyone will love me and it give me a chilld."Emi added

Emi laught menacingly.

(Time to skip)

"How dare you say like that"Reiji said

Few boy said something

"Be Quite"Emi yelled

"I'm apologize"reiji said

"I won't let this happen yo"Eiji said

"It look like the curse nobody to turn into monster like you"Kamui said

"Emi you have fight back you can beat the reverse you believe"Rekka said

"think about me and rekka i thought close friend"Mai ask

"Hmph...your my friend that it best the fun and BFF..."Emi said and she laught menacingly

"Emi..."Rekka ask

"What so funny"Kamui said

"I sold out this place nothing can't do yet and you think your my friend it true i really don't have friend"Emi replied

"Huh...it not true you really have fri-"Rekka paused

"Did you listen my said"Emi said red mark appered and she say something

"I know i have to do going to reverse everyone"Emi added, Red mark glow bright red

Everyone gasped what Emi said even Kamui

The next chapter is friend emi was still battle kamui and rekka tell everything the true and emi will lost and after kamui ran off he saw aichi,he going battle him the next chapter and i hope so enjoyed my stories bye bye love and cheer.


	10. Chapter 10-Friends

Hey guy sorry for not updating i'm too busy to my school because i need improved my math i know i was failed my math neverming that this is my new chapter i wonder there what will happen this chapter let's find out and enjoyed

Normal pov.

The fight continues in gym.

"Did you hear me? i have no comrades and no friend."Emi said

"No friend? of course you have! Rekka and Mai."Kamui said

"Emi..."Rekka said

"I hated this school no body like me."Emi said

_~Flashback~_

_At the Aichi house. Aichi expleinded everything._

_"Huh? School really?!."Emi exclaimed_

_"Yeah Miyaji Acedemy the same to me."Aichi said_

_"Why there i want hitsue middle school your old school."Emi said_

_"You can't you have to attend that school."Aichi said_

_Emi Pouted._

_"Relax Mai will attend there."Aichi said_

_"I want the hitsue, Aichi."Emi said_

_"I told you, you can't."Aichi said_

_Emi pouted again as Aichi sighed._

_"You can make new friend as you can."Aichi said_

_"Friend? Me?."Emi thought._

_At the school..._

_Emi transfered the school with new studien._

_"Hi My name Emi Sendou. It nice to meet you all."_

_"And I'm Rekka Tatsunagi, I really want to be my friend."_

_All studien shock and suprices._

_"Rekka sound familier to me."Emi thought _

_Emi was walking alone as she heard all girl talking about Rekka as she sighed._

_~Flashback end~_

_"_I really want to go the hitsue but Aichi told me to attend this school."Emi said

Kamui growled

"Look ove there you see."Kamui said, he was pointed Rekka and Mai who was inside cage.

Emi turned to Rekka and Mai.

"See Rekka the one who help you cardfight group and Mai it your friend."Kamui said

"Emi i know you forgot how much we have fun."Rekka said

"Do you remember we made the cardfight group as well and we meet Rekka."Mai said

~Time skip~

"Don't worry miss Emi will never lose."Reiji said

"You can do this miss Emi."Eiji said

"Reiji...Eiji."Kamui said

"Hah?..you so boring."Emi said

"What did you say!?."Kamui exclaimed

"I said so broring i just what Maria will came here after she finished her camping trip. Don't tell me you pretty excited to me."Emi pouted

Kamui growled as Rekka and Mai was worried.

"That way you came here but after i finish this fight so i can make her have fun with me."Emi said

"Huh?...don't tell me i'm bart-."Kamui cut

"I fight you next."Rekka said.

Emi turned to Rekka and Mai.

"Even Kamui losing to you."Rekka said

"Huh?."

"After that i can reverse myself."Rekka said

"And i fight you next.'Mai said

"Um?... lady the fight it not over yet."Kamui muttered

"He right."

"Hah?."

"You two be quite the fight it not over yet."Emi said

They blinking or something else.

"And anyway you two my hotsage to lure Maria."Emi said

"That why huh?."Mai muttered

"Whatever you two still in cage."Emi said

"I don't are to be reverse to look like this and i don't like to lose you our side."Rekka said

"Grrrr... you two be quite!."Emi shouted.

"I know what's going on."Kamui muttered

Emi growled.

"You see. You wan to lure Maria that okay went Rekka been reverse or not hah?! Sorry abot that i'm not enjoyed myself you been Reverse."Kamui said

Sweat drop.

"You made Emi corp to joined to be your side and you put Rekka and Mai in cage to be are safe."Kamui added

Emi growled.

"Be quite enought that nonesen!."Emi shouted

"She cracking."Rekka said

"This is so anuying. I going to defeat yu and joined my corp."Emi said

Kamui growled.

"Stand and draw."Emi declared

Emi gigiling menacily As red mark appered under her eye.

"My evil darkness this is my favorite cute darkness unit PR ISM-Broken Promise"Reversed"Laborador."Emi declared.

Kamui growled.

"Super cute Emi my crossride."Emi declared

She slapped down as PR ISM-Image, Cora start to surrouned by dark aura as "Reversed"Laborador came out of darkness. Now "Reversed"Laborador her tail are color are dark red. Her hair no longer peach, now are dark red Even her clothes on her chest and black ring behind her back.

"I draw one card put on my hand and i took one card on my hand put into damage zone my vanguard gain +40000. Oh yeah."Emi declared

Kamui, Mai and Rekka shock.

"Limit Break i lock two my rear-guard. After they lose power my vangard gain +30000 now "Reverse"Laborador attack."Emi declared

"Guard."

"Twin drive. First, no trigger. Second oh look the critical trigger. Both effect my vanguard."Emi declared.

~Time skip~

Emi fell last damage into damage zone. Kamui ran toward to Rekka and Mai to free the cage. Emi fell on her knees.

"She look pain."Rekka said

Emi screamed as the reverse left her body.

"Emi, are you okay?."Rekka asked

"Hey guy how long a sleep and the why we are gym."Emi said

"Oh Emi."Rekka begging.

"At last."Mai said

They hugged Emi and carries.

"We so happy."Both girl said

"Wow. Everything okay."Emi said

"Are we going stand here for darling Emi."Boy said

"Boo. Huh?."

"This acedemy perfect, right."Gouki said

"No change i want to go hitsue thay my boyfriend go."Nagisa pouted.

"That pirate. Whata pain you guy have challenged us."the one boy said.

"What do you say."Nagisa said

"What the."

"No time to expleind we have finish this first."Kamui said

"Right. Let show them what our skill we have."Emi said

They nodded as they starting the vanguard.

~Few minute later~

They beated all reversed fighter as everyone turned back to normal.

"I gland we back."Reiji said

"Thank, Kamui."Eiji said

"You guy you don't to than because where friend."Kamui said

"Kamui."Emi called

"Oh hey Emi how your feeling."Kamui said

"Great and thank you for free me by reversed."Emi thanksfull, she hold Kamui hand

Kami face turned deep red.

"I will never washed hand again."Kamui said before he ran off.

"What wrong with him?"Rekka asked

"None."

Kamui keep ranning as he made it on outside of miyaji as he fell on ground.

"Oh yeah i have to tell Maria what happen today."Kamui said

A car stopped in front of him. He stood up as car door opened. Aichi and Maki came out.

"Brother."

Aichi and Maki turned their head.

"Jeez can you please talk Emi becaus i kinda problem with her."Kamui said

No responed...

"It something wrong?"Kamui asked

"No i see your past."Aichi said, a shadow loomed over him.

Kamui narrowed his eye a little.

"Bro are you okay?"Kamui asked

A plane flew over the school.

Sorry for not update today i have test so i need improve myself and i hope so you like this stories. Thank you for reading. Sorry for not going chat hehehehe. Bye bye love and cheer


	11. Author Note

**Hey guys sorry for not updating, i need to focuse my stories beside i don't have any idea. i need improved my stories. i'm sure i will update soon. please don't mad of me because i need focuse my storied and doing my house and study to my school. i hope so you guys not mad of me. byebye love and cheer. good luck**

_**Kaisaki_Tokura~**_


End file.
